A Dark Occupation
by RedShirt1453
Summary: Thessia has fallen and is now shadowed under the banner of the UNSC Eagle. Humanity rules the Asari homeworld with an iron fist. There are many stories that can be told during this dark time. Here are a few from those who were there, accounts from both Human and Asari, Soldier and Civilian, Freedom fighter and Collaborator. (Side Story Prequel to A Dark Rising).
1. Chapter 1

**Two Days after the Treaty of Sur'Kesh**

 **Thessia: City of Val'eri**

 **May 4, 2121: 1100 Hours**

* * *

The asari homeworld was in ruins and many lives were lost during the invasion. Billions were left homeless and starving. Although glad that the war was finally over, the asari were not pleased with the end result. Thessia, their home world, was to be annexed by the humans along with many other key worlds. This was determined in the Treaty of Sur'Kesh where the Citadel Council was forced into surrender after the near destruction of Palaven and the threat of similar destruction happening upon Thessia. To the asari, the most important thing was that the war had come to an end. To the humans, it was another story.

"And so, you're sure that my soldiers will be treated fairly under accordance with the intergalactic war conventions?" asked an asari Captain who had just recently surrendered with what remained of her command.

"Yes, yes, you and your combatants will be treated in accordance to your status." answered a bored human Lieutenant who would rather be anywhere else than here. He literally had to repeat everything he had said for the past three hours of his shift to every ranking Xeno officer who surrendered. So far over 3,000 'disarmed combatants' had been taken care of during his shift. It was tedious business but it had to be done.

"Just have your soldiers disarm, and arrive at the designated location on this paper at this time. Leave behind all equipment they won't need it. You're dismissed." The Lieutenant waved the asari Captain away.

"Next!" he shouted as he shifted through his paperwork. The following asari walked up to him and gave some sort of salute. The Lieutenant laughed at it and shook his head. 'Fools.' he thought. "Name, rank, and unit." he asked the asari.

"Commander S'Valia, 3rd Biotic Guard Brigade." Replied the asari, posture straight as one would expect of a career soldier. She stiffened further, though, when she heard a quick precession of gunshots in the distance. "What was that?" she asked the Lieutenant, worriedly.

"Target practice." he answered carefully as he handed her a document finalizing the surrender of herself and those under her command to the UNSC Armed Forces.

"But the war is over?" she pushed.

"Don't worry about it." He said as he crossed off her name with a red pen. 'You'd have been a troublemaker.' he thought as he handed the document to a Sergeant behind him. "Commander, follow the Sergeant. He'll take you to the officer's briefing."

"But what of my subordinates?" she asked in confusion.

"They'll be taken care of." he insisted. The asari commander then left the line and followed the Sergeant towards the back of the building. Moments later a gunshot went off.

"Next!"

Eliminating potential resistance leaders was a priority of the UNSC. Soldiers know how to fight, and were annoyingly more loyal to their common people than their political leaders. Keeping them alive in work camps would not be sufficient suppression due to the risk of a revolt. Thus the widely accepted practice of executing (former) enemy officers was being enforced throughout the asari demilitarized zones.

* * *

 **On a personal note, I despise those who commit acts such as this. All soldiers should be treated with respect no matter what side they fought for. But this one shot will go against this belief. So, prepare for some dark themes.**

 **Please Review and check out Origins Dark Rising if you haven't already it takes place around 30 years into the future.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thessia: Athame City, Temple of the Goddess Athame**

 **May 20, 2121: 1400 Hours**

"Oh, it's beautiful," Governor Price mused as he inspected the ancient asari vase. He had always possessed an appreciation for the arts and was surprised by the artistic capabilities of the asari. They truly were a race of culture. Such a shame. "Sergeant Davon, be a good man and pack up this vase for me. It will look wonderful in my office."

"Right away, sir." The Sergeant saluted as he went off to get a box. Price took this moment to take in the scenery. The temple was of beautiful architecture with a massive statue of the Goddess Athame facing the entrance. Price watched as his men climbed on top of it and set the demolition charges. Truly a pity.

"No!" an anguished voice screamed, and out of the many halls came running an elderly asari followed by Major Thompson, Price's aide and friend. The asari ran up to the Governor and fell to her knees clasping her hands together as she begged to the Military Governor of Thessia. "I beg of you, please do not destroy this sacred temple. I beg of you."

"I'm sorry, sir, she escaped from the rest of the priestesses." Thompson panted as he grabbed her arm and tried pulling her off the ground. He stopped when Price raised his hand.

"That won't be necessary. Please go take care of the others." Commanded Price dismissed Thompson. "They wouldn't want to see this."

Thompson gave a salute and walked off, leaving Price alone with the head priestess, the demolition crew, and his two guards. Price put his hands behind his back and met the woman's gaze. "My dear Matriarch T'safi. What is the problem?" he asked her.

"My Governor, please, destroying this temple will do nothing but anger the Goddess and the people. Surely, a man such as yourself wishes to keep the peace?". She looked up at him with imploring eyes, trying to peer into his soul and make him see the light.

Price smirked and shook his head. "Peace? Oh, you misunderstand my duties here. I was appointed by my superiors to maintain order and prevent all future insurrections. So, that is what I am doing. Maintaining order by making a message. If Thessia is to become a permanent territory of humanity, then any and all ties to the old order must be extinguished before they be allowed to inspire. This temple represents something that we cannot allow, Hope. So we must have out with old, and in with the new. This sight will be perfect for Thessia's first Museum of Humanity. Here we will educate your future generations about the greatness of mankind and they will yearn to be like us. We will become your new Gods."

He watched as the priestess remained silent with her head bowed down. She lifted her head once more and looked him in the eye. "I have lived for almost 900 years. I have seen much during that time and if there is one thing that I have learned it is that we will outlive you. You may destroy our temples, our heritage, but you'll never destroy our memories." Tension had entered the temple and everyone had stopped what they were doing to listen to her.

"Your people may in fact do so." said Price with an amused smile. "But you won't." he signaled his guards, and a gun was pressed to the back of her head.

"I am one with the Goddess, The Goddess is with me." she preached before closing her eyes. The next thing that came was a loud bang and the crumpling of a body onto the floor as purple blood poured out from the deceased asari.

"Such a waste." It was a shame so many defiant souls had to die.

"Sir, all charges are set and we have packed up all the artifacts that you wanted preserved." reported Sergeant Davon. A series of gunshots were heard further within the temple as the rest of the priestesses were taken care of.

"Very good. Tell our men it's time."

Soon the temple was evacuated and a massive crowd of local asari was drawn outside. They were all held back by UNSC Riot Control forces at a safe distance. Price looked one last time at the magnificent temple.

"Destroy it." he ordered and an engineer pressed the detonator. A series of small explosions erupted around the temples base and supports. Within a few seconds, Temple of Athame came crashing down. The crowd cried out in horror and many called out the goddess's name. But she would not answer, for mankind had killed a Goddess.

 **The temple is the same one in Mass Effect 3. Also, if you're wondering why humanity is making some dumbass decisions it's because they make mistakes and are not perfect. These mistakes they are making are going to bite them in the ass in the future.**

 **And yes the previous chapter was based of the Katyn Massacre to an extent. Many future chapters will be influenced by historical events.**

 **Now beta-ed by Solvent Harp37.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Two Months after the War: March Rising Protests**

 **Thessia: Industrial Sector 12**

 **June 5th, 2121**

"Lock shields!"

The call came out and like the Legions of old the soldiers obeyed. They locked their shields together forming a defensive testudo as improvised throwing weapons fell upon them. The city streets burned, lighting up the night sky as voices cried out in anger or in some cases terror.

The soldiers breathed heavily behind their helmets, fogging up their protective visors. The heat from the fires made their bodies sweat which in turn drenched their uniforms. They remained stoic and calm as they held onto each other. They braced for the next charge and held firm as the rioters came at them with pikes, pipes, and whatever other weapons they could get their hands on.

"Hold!"

The rioters came at them with the charge of a mighty rhino, slamming into their barricade. But they held firm. Several shots rang out through the air and the stampede of rioters retreated like mice. Before the soldiers lay several dead, blue bodies, blood seeping out from their injuries and onto the street. A few survivors screamed in pain. Some rioters tried to drag them to safety but they too were shot.

"Advance!"

The soldiers let out a war grunt and marched forward together. Their shields and stun batons at the ready. As they walked over the wounded asari, shots could be heard from behind them as the wounded lost their lives. The rioting crowd halted their retreat and stood firm in front of the soldiers.

"Gap Line!"

The soldiers obeyed like a hive mind and their line broke into gaps allowing other soldiers to come through. These soldiers formed up behind the first shield line. The shield bearers crouched and the new soldiers behind them raised their weapons. They shouldered their guns and aimed.

"Fire!"

Empty casings fell upon the ground, bouncing around as screams took place from the angry crowd. The soldiers could not hear them for all they heard was the firing of rifles. But they saw, they looked as the crowd in front of them was gunned downed. There were children, but to the steadfast soldiers of humanity that did not matter. It did not matter to their collective. They were a disorder that had to be put down. A resistance crushed.

"Cease Fire!"

The gunmen stopped and the screams became more distant as the crowed ran away. Many left the wounded behind in fear of losing their own lives. They were cowards and they left their fellows to die. The common soldier still breathed heavy behind their shield. For before them laid the extinguished light of a hundred souls. Some soldiers looked away, others closed their eyes, a few vomited, but a disturbing number looked at the carnage with sadistic smiles on their faces. This was all human nature after all.

* * *

 **Typically, with occupations of any kind resistance takes a while to take flame. Like a fledgling fire, it needs fuel. That fuel was the destruction of the Temple of Athame, the purge of influential individuals, the silencing of activists, and harsh policies. This scene occurs all other Asari occupied space and the end result is always the same. A bloody end.**

 **Writing these scenes disturb me but I feel as if it is my responsibility as a writer to write these horrors. If I am to make the Universe of my fanfic series Origins: Dark Rising seem realistic then this needs to be done. More horrors and tragedies will come. My goal is not for you to hate humanity but for to see them as a tragic species. One that has fallen far from the light.**

 **To answered some of your questions. History tends to repeat itself. That is a common recurring theme in this Dark universe.**

 **Now beta-ed by Solvent Harp37.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thessia: Athame City**

 **June 27, 2121**

"Everyone, form a line!"

As one, the large group of about a hundred asari arranged themselves in a linear formation to where the voice originated. Maidens, matrons and matriarchs – asari of all ages, but they all shared the overwhelming feeling of starvation. The norms of opulence and luxury left them unprepared for these cruel fact of their new life, and now they were facing the consequences.

Sergeant Reynolds stood beside the M-510 Mammoth, maintaining a vigilant watch for any commotion that might develop among the line of aliens. This truck was but one of the many deployed in the capital of Thessia for the purpose of distributing food to the now destitute populace. Each one filled to the brim with MREs that will soothe the hunger in their stomachs. Following the chaos that engulfed the entire asari occupied space, Governor Price had each of the hulking machinery escorted by about six M-12 Warthogs, their chain guns loaded with incendiary ammunition for an effective anti-infantry role in case the aliens turned violent much like what happened when the Temple of Athame was demolished under the orders of the Governor.

The widespread rioting had just recently ended after weeks of perpetuation and thousands have perished during the initial stage of the occupation as asari were no match for the well-equipped and experienced warriors of mankind. Though it had failed, the natives have taken hundreds of lives themselves, overwhelming small forces under the weight of sheer numbers alone.

In response, the Governor imposed harsher policies in an effort to prevent things such as these from happening once again. From the gossip circulating among the Army, High Command had reprimanded him since his message to maintain order had not only nearly cost them their nascent foothold in their new territory, but also resulted in the loss of soldiers and equipment. The man had barely managed to save his own skin and was allowed to continue his duties, but was warned that he would be sacked from his position, and potentially be executed, should another disaster of similar magnitude occur as a consequence of his own short-sighted actions.

Personally, he found it ill-advised. If there's anything life taught him in his home world of Harvest, it was that tightening the leash on the livestock as a means of discipline would only bring the opposite result. The natives would be further inclined to violence should the occupation becomes more oppressive than it was.

"I hate this, y'know?" muttered the fellow Sergeant beside him. "Bein' 'ere where they're more than us."

"Orders are orders, there's nothing we can really do about it." Psychology may not be his forte, but he could tell that his comrade had been left traumatized by the planet-wide rampage of the populace. He'd heard that some units were surrounded by the angry mob of blue women and were literally pulverized by the hail of biotic attacks.

His fellow sergeant's next words fell to blurriness as he immersed his attention to the front of the line, where a soldier handed out an MRE to the waiting arms of a small child. This asari had the appearance equitable to that of a 10-year old human girl, the recognition made easier by the physical similarities between the two species.

Somehow, she resembled his daughter back in Harvest – Emily. The child was enthusiastic, vibrant and full of life under the protection of a loving, caring family. This child, however, was none of these- her cheeks stained with dried tears, body littered with injuries, the miserable state of her clothes. Unlike those from the luxurious yet dirtied vestments every asari he'd seen wear, this child is adorned in nothing but rags. He watched the child walk forward past the truck with the food on her hands, as did everyone that had received their meal.

The sergeant felt something pry open inside his mind, something... sympathetic. A part of humanity corroded away by power in a galaxy they'd subjugated through force.

"Hey Sarge." Reynolds looked down at the source of the voice. A young private named Erickson catering out food to the locals. He was a good young lad always kept moral up even after his brother was killed during the final month of the war.

"What's the matter Erik?" asked Reynolds waking himself up from his thoughts.

Erikson looked down at the empty box in his hands "Were out."

The few Asari close by who had heard and had gotten their food quickly vanished from the line. They knew what came next. Reynolds hated being put in this position but he looked around the rest of the food line to see other soldiers running into the same problem. Empty trucks with empty boxes. A line of soldiers separating a crowd of hungry locals. He knew what he had to do, he just hated to do it.

With a sigh the sergeant walked up in front of the crowd and grabbed a loud speaker. "Attention! Attention! Folks listen up!" he repeated until the crowed and soldiers stopped their business to look up at him. What he said next would either set off a fire keg or save the lives of these people. "We are closing shop. Please return here tomorrow at 10:00 AM. Thank you."

The faces of the crowd looked hurt as if they had just been punched in the gut. Many had waited since the early morning to get up to the front of the line and now once they were there they were told there was no more food for them. This would piss anyone off and it did just that.

"Were starving out here! You can't do this!"

"I have mouths to feed!"

"My kids haven't eaten in two days!"

The complaints kept flowing in from the crowd as they grew restless. The soldiers at the food lines backed up and drew their weapons many hoping to not have to use them. Reynolds himself drew his pistol and looked down at the starving crowd with regret.

"Disperse! Disperse or be fired upon!" came a voice from over the loudspeakers of one of the mammoths. The turrets on the Warthogs turned towards the crowd and the barrels rotated. Reynolds prayed that the crowd would disperse and no one would die. There had been enough death. His prayer was answered for the crowd began to dissipate leaving only the soldiers behind with empty boxes. Somewhere in the city gunshots could be heard it seemed as though not every food line had ended peacefully.

* * *

 **This chapter was written by Lord NV. Due to the many stories that can be told during the 35-year long occupation of Thessia I have recruited help in story creation. The goal of this is to help create a realistic universe filled with individual stories of strife, hardships, recovery, and compassion. The latter of which is very rare in this Dark universe.**

 **Now beta-ed by Solvent Harp37.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thessia: Athame City**

 **June 28, 2121**

* * *

"Swing it to the left! To the left, dammit!" yelled Captain Huff of the Army Corps of Engineers. The day had been long and grueling as the blistering heat of the sun and the humidity got to both the officer and his men. As Chief Engineer for this construction project, things could have been better.

"To the right?" replied a voice high up in the crane that moved a giant concrete jersey wall over Huff.

"No, you idiot! I said to the left!" Huff screamed yet again, mouth dry as he pointed towards the left where the wall piece was to be installed. "Are you blind?" he insulted once again. He had been looking forward to an early retirement, but no, they just had to annex a dozen new worlds. Worlds that were little more than rubble, and instead of contracting the local xeno population to help rebuild they called in the corps and had them rebuild an entire fucking planet. Huff would have been back home on Earth with his family if it hadn't been for that. Hell he could have received his benefits by now and retired on the land graciously provided to him by the military in recognition of his service.

"Fucking assholes…" he muttered as he watched the corps build the checkpoint wall. After the riots, Command decided it would be a good idea to set up checkpoints around the city to prevent the freedom of movement of the asari population. Now, Huff was no strategist, but it seemed like a good idea. The city was to be zoned off into multiple areas by massive concrete walls. These zones would help administrate the city more efficiently, or so he was told.

"Excuse me, sir?" asked a young asari maiden in rags, tugging at his uniform. Huff instinctively put his hand on his holster but stopped short of pulling out his weapon when he saw how young she was. Damn street urchins.

"What?"

"What are you building?" she asked with wondering eyes as she watched the engineers conduct their task.

"A wall. What the fuck do you think it looks like? Now scram!" Huff snapped as he pushed her away. These xenos always got on his nerves. Sure, this one was nice but most hated his kind with a fiery passion. It was funny, the aliens hated them and they hated being on their shit hole of a world. Huff studied the blueprints in his hands and looked at the wall and crane.

"NO! I said to the left! You, useless fucks!" He crunched up the blueprints and threw them at man in the crane. It was going to be an even longer day.

* * *

 **Sorry it took me awhile to upload I have been busy with midterms and other crap. Please Review**

 **This chapter focuses on the implementation of the Zones of control (Red, Yellow, and Green Zones). Each zone is separated by a massive wall that keeps people from moving freely within the city. It is much like the Berlin Wall with the guard towers and no man's land. The only way to pass through the walls are through checkpoints. To be able to pass through a checkpoint an individual must present a valid ID (Military ID, Work ID, Or any other ID that gives reason as to that individual's business in said zone.)**

 **Red Zone:** The Red zone is the city area where policing is difficult, the economy is rundown and crime is rampant. This is also where local resistance hideouts are located. UNSC forces typically avoid trying to patrol within in this zone due to its danger.

 **Yellow Zone:** The Yellow Zone is where most Asari live and work. It is heavily patrolled and regulated by Occupation Forces. These zones are cramped and space is sparse. Overcrowding is a major issue within these parts.

 **Green Zone:** The Green Zone is the most orderly and clean part of any city. These zones are home to administration buildings, museums, temples, and other luxuries reminiscent of pre-war Asari culture. The Green Zone is also home to the housing of humans on Thessia in so called "Earth Towns". These towns are where humans live and work. Only the rich and wealthy Asari are allowed entrance into these zones however those on special work visas are also allowed in.

 **Now beta-ed by Solvent Harp37.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thessia: Idosia Valley**

 **July 25, 2121: 0300 Hours**

* * *

Aside from the grand cities of Thessia, there are many villages dotting the surface of the asari home world. Though small in both size and population, they outnumber their grander counterparts by a significant margin to the point that the idea of the Occupation stationing soldiers in all of them is deemed impractical as their forces would be stretched thin in maintaining their foothold on the planet. As a result, these places are free from the iron grip of humanity and are able to proceed with their way of life as it was before.

It didn't mean that their free from their watchful gaze however.

"Black Hand, you're clear to engage."

The affirmation echoed throughout their radios and as one, the collective depression of triggers claimed the lives of dozens in a single moment. Caught off guard, asari of all ages screamed as they retreated deeper into the village where safety could be guaranteed while black armored men emerged from the forest with guns toting, followed by APCs speeding forward and crashing on whoever was unlucky in their path. Scorpion MBTs appeared next, armed with HE rounds that decimated entire domiciles in a single hit.

The APCs came to a full stop, deciding that their deep enough in the small village and not far from the advancing forces. Ramps feel to drop their malicious cargo. In each came out black-armored squads - two of which were Hellbringers - who spearheaded the attack as the others let loose their MA5 assault rifles.

Corporal Dawson shot one of the fleeing asari. As a member of the 3rd ONI Death Squad call-signed Black Hand, he is expected to achieve results with ruthless efficiency and without regard for rights or wrongs. He's equipped with a variant of the MA5, the under barrel is fitted with a tube-like attachment. A pulse suppressor, capable of firing a beam that nullifies biotics. It was new tech but ONI promised it would work.

The soldier on his right fell dead to the ground, a hole boring in his helmeted head. He dealt with the asari that was responsible.

The reason for their operation was that surviving elements of the asari military has holed up in places such as this. ONI Command has ordered a military crackdown, deploying their death squads for the first time.

More and more asari wielding firearms emerged from their holdings to fight back, some garbed in civilian clothes whiles others adorned the ceramic plating of true soldiers.

"Cover!" As one they moved behind whatever that may provide protection against the onslaught of mass-accelerated projectiles, some didn't make it and was peppered to the ground. The Hellbringers, whose armor was made to withstand both mass-accelerator rounds and biotics, remained still and instead set their flamethrowers to maximum and incinerated anyone in sight.

These dragons in man's body are without mercy nor exceptions as evidenced when one burned a fleeing child before her screaming mother, who met the same fate moments later. The sight alone riled the defenders even more as they hurled warps at the humans, killing most of them.

"Justicar!" Someone called out and out of nowhere a nova attack was delivered towards one of the surviving squads, not even the biotics-hardened armor of the Hellbringers saved them.

The situation would've been grim if the main force didn't arrive sooner. Scorpions leveling their positions in a split-second

It was a hopeless fight for the Asari, but they're determined to bring down as many of their oppressors with them.

It wasn't before the Justicar was all that stood. Dawson deployed the pulse suppressor, a beam of blue light streamed from the barrel and into the back of the Justicar. Electricity rippled around her body as she collapsed to the ground in absolute weakness, her biotics nullified.

The dust settled as he and some of his squad approached the incapacitated Justicar, who glared at them with defiance. One of them lowered his gun at her head.

"This is where we say 'find peace at the embrace of your divine, bitch'."

Dawson immediately withheld the gun as his earpiece rang.

"Corporal, what-"

"Message from Command." Dawson pressed the button and listened for a few moments.

"Yes, sir." With that, he smashed the butt of his rifle into her head, knocking her unconscious. "Lock her up, ONI wants her alive."

"For what, interrogation?" Inquired the last Hellbringer in his squad.

"No." Dawson said as he lifted the Justicar from the ground. "Command has something else in mind."

"And the rest of the blues?" Inquired another.

"You know the drill- just like the simulations." Dawson said as helped carry the unconscious Justicar into the now arriving Pelican. Behind him the villagers were lined in the village square. Children hung onto their parents as they were grouped up according to age. The children were the first to be taken away towards the back of the village. The parents resisted and a few were shot while their children wailed. It would all be over soon. The Matrons and Matriarchs were forced inside buildings and locked inside. The Hellbringers set fire to the buildings. The asari screamed as the burned alive no one would help them. Not the humans for they were monsters, cruel and vile beasts. A greater threat than the krogan ever were. Soon there was nothing left of the village but the burnt bones of the older asari and ash.

Dawson walked with the tearful asari children out into the forest were a freshly dug pit laid. The children were forced in and some were thrown. All the children could see were black armored soldiers with a skull and crossbones emblem on their shoulders. It was the symbol of death. Moments later shoots filled the air and the screams of children died out. Dirt was thrown onto their corpses as the humans prepared to leave.

Dawson felt nothing, long since emotionally conditioned against regret or remorse. It was why ONI chose him. They had orders to leave no witnesses and they would fulfill those orders. God help them if the Senate ever found out because there would be heads on spikes. While they were ONI they followed the Governor's orders to the letter. They were ready to terrorize the planet for years to come. Purging the asari intelligentsia, and killing civilians to invoke fear among the populace. All in the name of order.

* * *

 **These ONI death squads are based off the Einsatzgruppen the Nazi SS death squads that were responsible for the mass murder of hundreds of thousands. They are another historical analogy in this universe. They are directly under the command of the military governor of Thessia. They are also on the other Asari world's annexed by the UNSC.**

 **Now beta-ed by Solvent Harp37.**

 **Written in Collaboration with Lord NV**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thessia: Athame City**

 **July 28, 2121: 1600 Hours**

* * *

It was another hot afternoon on Thessia as Doctor Bryce Anders dug through the ruins of the Temple of Athame. It had been about a month since the sacred temple had been destroyed by the orders of Governor Price. It was an unfortunate setback.

"Hey Doc! We got something!" said a distant voice from within the ruins grabbing Anders's attention. The ruins had only just begun to be cleared by his team and plenty of rubble still laid about. But Bryce was a combat veteran, he fought in the cities of Palaven, Ilium, fighting all over Citadel space. He was used to navigating through rubble and he quickly climbed his way over the rubble and towards the voice.

The temple had been picked clean since its destruction, with looters and worshippers taking away the valuables that had survived the demolition. Yesterday they had found the head of the statue of the Goddess Athame but that wasn't what they were looking for. No, they were looking for something far more important, a relic they found out about only after it was too late.

Bryce made his way over to one of his excavators, a young lad named Reiner and gave him a good pat dusting the man off. "What you got?" he asked as he wiped the dust from his own eyes. Reiner pulled out from the rubble with his gloved hands an object that did not fit the scenery of what was once the temple. It looked to have never belonged in it and in a way, that was the truth. For in the man's hands was a black shard of an ancient metal that was both alien and rare.

"This is all we found." said Reiner disappointed handing Bryce the shard then removed the yellow bandanna from his head to wipe his face. They had all been working hard for the past four days and poor Reiner just like Bryce and the rest of the team had been working late into the night to find their desired object.

Bryce gave the lad another pat on the back "Good work, Reiner tell the others to go get some rest." Reiner placed his own hand on the Doctor's shoulder and gave it squeeze. The man stood up and left to gather the rest of the team, leaving Bryce alone with the shard.

Bryce looked down at the shard in his hand and studied it. It was about the size of his hand and showed no signs of functioning. A failed effort, he thought with displeasure. Standing up he began walking behind Reiner towards the excavation team's operations tent.

Inside the tent were Bryce's team of trusted men and women who had been with him since the start of the war in 2117. They were all young and restless and had only just graduated out of college when the war began. And like many others they were all drafted into the UNSC to serve humanity, but they were to be a part of a special group. A special task force set up by ONI for a very important project. A project that had for so long seen nothing but setbacks and bad news. For the team their recent uncovering's were disheartening but Bryce as leader of the team did his best to keep morale up.

"But yeah we're already getting set for the wedding can you believe it!" Reiner laughed out sitting at the table with the other twelve members of the team. Reiner had just gotten engaged and the crew were still celebrating with him, congratulating him. The lad had even invited Bryce to the wedding and to serve as one of the groomsmen. But Bryce was a professional first and foremost so he respectfully declined much to Reiner's disappointment. He was still attending the wedding though so he didn't completely bail out on his colleague's big day.

Upon noticing his presence, the rest of the team quitted down. They all had the same look on their faces, the look of disappointment and worry for what came next. "Clear the room." He ordered and they all left the tent leaving just him and a table where a long-range communications terminal rested. Time to make the call, he breathed. He dialed the number and waited.

His hands began to sweat and so he wiped them off on his pants. Every time he made this type of call he feared for his career and those of his colleagues. Everything was on the line for them as while they were technically no longer in the military they were listed as private contractors under the employment and payroll of the Office of Naval Intelligence.

The terminal screen flashed a text reading 'line connected' and the face of an aging woman appeared. Her brunette hair was pulled back into a bun and her green eyes stared out to him. She wore black uniform with the emblem of ONI on the front left side pocket. On her collar were four silver chevrons, the rank of Colonel. Above the right-side chest pocket was a name tag, M. Lubbock. She was his ONI handler and head director of the project. In other words, she was the one who held his leash.

"Dr. Anders good news I hope." Colonel Lubbock spoke with a smile. Her face came in choppy as the video feed connection was weak.

Bryce swallowed before speaking and placed his hands behind his back. "Unfortunately, no Colonel. The beacon was destroyed well before we arrived and we were only able to recover a single shard from it. Non-operable."

Lubbock groaned as she rubbed her face. "That is indeed an unfortunate set back. Hopefully the other teams will have better luck locating other beacons. For now, continue your research on Thessia, I'll assure you that Price won't get in the way anymore. Bastard has caused enough trouble as it is." She wasn't kidding when she said Price had been causing enough trouble, the man was a menace.

"He blew up the beacon and then caused a massive riot which killed hundreds of our soldiers! That bastard will always be trouble. If I am to do research here I need the help of the local Asari, but that's not likely to happen since he's killing them all!" Bryce vented.

"Price won't be a concern. All he cares about is maintaining fear in the populace and that's what he's used too" To Bryce it made sense, before the war Price was the governor of a penal colony out in what were once the outer colonies of the Orion arm. He ran that colony brutally but efficiently. Here on Thessia however without the watchful eye of the Senate keeping him in check Price could conduct his reign of terror without fear of being triad for war crimes. Things were changing however. The governor had a long leash but after the recent riots it was shortened by those in HIGH COMM, it was still quite long however.

"Fine. What about the other teams how's their progress?" Said Bryce trying to change the subject to something more productive.

Lubbock sighed and laid her head back as she rubbed her temples "Their running into the usual hassles. Gamma's observation on Tuchanka has run into a few setbacks. The Navy lost a corvette trying to land there and resupply the base. Apparently one of the local Krogan clans managed to fire an old anti-ship gun on the surface. Blasted thing tore the ship in half killing the crew and destroying the supplies." The Krogan were an annoyance but not worth the UNSC's time in sending a pacification fleet to Tuchanka. The Navy was busy enough trying to secure the new territory won in the war.

"What about Zeta? Is Alex's team doing well?" He asked.

"Zeta's still on Illos but they're still trying to find a beacon. Funny isn't it a planet covered in Prothean ruins yet they can't find a single beacon." It was funny but not crazy for realistically humanity had only explored 10% of the planet and even then, tones of bureaucratic red tape kept them from doing what needed to be done.

"And Alpha? What of the Mars team?" Bryce asked curious about the status of the projects most unfortunate team.

"The Mars beacon and archives are still destroyed if that's what you're asking. Damn Nationalists." The Colonel was referring to the Interplanetary War where the Mars Archives were destroyed by fighting during the Battle of Mars back in 2069. It was a massive setback for the scientific community for that was the only known Prothean site in the Sol System. However, the data from the archives were backed up for a time by the Chinese who ran the site. Unfortunately, when the Unification Wars began in 2068 the Chinese joined the Nationalist forces fighting for their sovereignty from the newly empowered United Nations. When the war ended in 2074 the Chinese nationalist gave one last middle finger to the world by purging the data they had saved from the Mars Archives when they surrendered. Fucking trolls.

"What about the relay? They still trying to activate it?" Now that was something Bryce was really interested in for while the Mars archives may have been destroyed humanity did eventually find the systems mass relay. It was still encased in Charon as It had been for thousands of years. The Charon Relay was one of the governments more closely guarded secrets for It represented a massive security risk.

"No HIGH COMM decided at first to have it dismantled piece by piece. But Alpha convinced them to hold off on that idea after warning them that they could risk blowing up the entire system. But the stubborn fools are too concerned that it leaves Sol open to attack. From who I can't be sure off there really isn't anyone left in this galaxy that can oppose us not since we activated the-" Lubbock stopped herself before speaking the name Star Forge over the line even if it was secure. The Star Forge was their most important secret it was what won them the war, something that they would have surely lost if it hadn't been for that station.

Bryce had the clearance to know what the Star Forge was but never once was he granted permission to visit humanity's greatest possession. He would have loved to have studied the station but another separate task force had the honor of that. The truth was no one had any clue who built the giant space factory. From what they could tell it sure wasn't the Protheans but that just added more to the mystery.

"What about the team on Eden Prime?" Team Kappa was the only team that was having success in finding somewhat intact and mostly functional Prothean tech.

"Yes, let's change the subject to something more positive. The team on Eden Prime is doing well. They just finished digging up another Prothean facility. They still haven't found the beacon yet but from the research documents we secured from the Council everything points to their being a beacon there. But progress is being made and in my books, that's excellent."

Bryce was pleased and his smile showed it. He had worked his ass off for the past four years working on this project and only now had they begun to make progress. Bryce's smile faded when he noticed Lubbock's face darken. "What?" he asked in concern.

"ONI is handing over control of this project to its primary investor. You'll be reporting to them from now on." And there it was stated as simply as she could state it. It hurt him the most, working for ONI's advanced research arm had been his life's dream. Bryce knew what the hand off meant he was a private contractor not ONI he wasn't bound by the same restraints as the Colonel was.

"I…I see, so who's in charge now?" Bryce asked trying to remain professional.

Lubbock did her best to keep strong face but her voice cracked as she spoke "Crytek Industries will be taking over most of our research into the Protheans. Their top dog, you'll be taken care off and paid better than the state could ever pay you and your compatriots. You'll have access to the best equipment and minds the private sector has available."

He shouldn't have been surprised really, ever since the discovery of Ilos civilian research into the Protheans had become a very lucrative area. Big corporations like Crytek paid big credits for Prothean researchers to work for them and study the long dead races ancient tech. Tech that could be reverse engineered and made a profit of off.

"Bryce…." Lubbock began "It has been a pleasure and a dream working with you for these past four years. I wish you good luck and success in your future ventures." This was her dream work being taken away from her. Bryce knew that like him she too studied the Protheans in college. But now for her to have to move on from what she had hoped her life's work would be hit Bryce hard. It was Lubbock's ties to ONI that kept her chained to a wall while he and the others could go on.

"The same to you Marissa, same to you. Don't be a stranger" He said with a warm smile after using Lubbock's first name one that they only used when they were not on the job. As strange as it seemed Bryce had gotten along very well with Lubbock. They rarely had any arguments or disagreements and became what could be called good friends.

"I'll forward you more information about your new boss. Goodbye Bryce." She said with a warm smile.

"Goodbye Marissa".

And with that the connection ended leaving behind a somber man in an empty tent. He now had a whole new host of opportunities awaiting him but he lost a dear friend one he hoped he would see again. All he had to do now was break the news to the others.

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW**

 **This is a bit of a longer chapter and I'll try from now on to lengthen them to around 2,500 to 3,500 words. Anyways so I don't know if anyone noticed but the destruction of the Temple of Athame is a big deal since it hosted a Prothean Beacon in Mass Effect 3. Now Price and his occupation soldiers didn't have a clue that there was a beacon hidden there. But this wasn't the first time humanity destroyed a beacon because the first was the Mars Archives Beacon. The information contained in those beacons are gone forever now. Good job humanity, you know not what you've done.**

 **Also I changed my username to RedShirt1453.**

 **Reader Response:**

 **James:** I'll do my best to make my chapters longer but sometimes depending on how I write them they may be short. And yeah they are scum aren't they.

 **Guest:** Actually no I really love Halo it's one of my favorite series. But this is an AU crossover and so I am taking liberties with how the Halo aspects are presented.

 **AyeJimmy123:** Noice Review.

 **aDarkOne:** Yeah Humans are a bunch of absolute bastards during the start of their occupation of Thessia. The thing is plenty of Asari just want to be left alone but are forced into confrontations with the Occupation when food runs short, or nothing is being done to help them in rebuilding. However each time they are forced into starting any sort of disobedience the Occupation strikes back hard against them. This is Governor Prices flawed strategy of beating the Asari into submission. Each time they rise up, things get worse for all of them. Eventually Asari will end up disliking those who stand up and view them as the cause of all their problems.


End file.
